


question for my subscribers, feel free to ignore though it's cool <3

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: not @ me misusing this website, but i actually am curious. my plans for this year right now as far as obey me is related, is to finally finishdreamt we spoke againwith at least one update a month until the story is done, since the chapters are 10k long, as well as uploading an asmo/reader, a yandere!leviathan fic, a solomon/reader 10-chaptered fic (still debating this one), andmaybefinishing that satan human au mess. idk. maybe. and also whatever other fics i write for friends and/or commissions.anyways, if you don't follow me on twitter you probably don't know (or you do, if you stalk my bookmarks) that i've gotten into haikyuu and my hero academia last year, as well as gotten back into osomatsu-san, and the itch to create content for these fandoms has been plaguing me for a while. so i was wondering what the interest for these is, of course i'll still create content for obey me since i'm still pretty deep into it, despite not playing the game anymore,,,, but yeah. im rambling.it's not like i'm planning on creating a lot of content. for mha i only really have two Big Projects (aka the outline is hinting at at least 50k words): a dabi/reader soulmate fic (which i'm actually excited about starting once i'm done with my belphie story and WILL get written if not publicily shared) and a hawks/reader slowburn. for haikyuu i'm just being garbage and want to write oikawa and iwaizumi smut, and for ososan i'm thinking about a collection of oneshots centered around karamatsu. so like, let me know ??? i'm deleting this by tomorrow night, just wanted to ask and made a poll to gauge interest:please vote thank you
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	question for my subscribers, feel free to ignore though it's cool <3

**Author's Note:**

> not @ me misusing this website, but i actually am curious. my plans for this year right now as far as obey me is related, is to finally finish [dreamt we spoke again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756548) with at least one update a month until the story is done, since the chapters are 10k long, as well as uploading an asmo/reader, a yandere!leviathan fic, a solomon/reader 10-chaptered fic (still debating this one), and _maybe_ finishing that satan human au mess. idk. maybe. and also whatever other fics i write for friends and/or commissions. 
> 
> anyways, if you don't follow me on twitter you probably don't know (or you do, if you stalk my bookmarks) that i've gotten into haikyuu and my hero academia last year, as well as gotten back into osomatsu-san, and the itch to create content for these fandoms has been plaguing me for a while. so i was wondering what the interest for these is, of course i'll still create content for obey me since i'm still pretty deep into it, despite not playing the game anymore,,,, but yeah. im rambling.
> 
> it's not like i'm planning on creating a lot of content. for mha i only really have two Big Projects (aka the outline is hinting at at least 50k words): a dabi/reader soulmate fic (which i'm actually excited about starting once i'm done with my belphie story and WILL get written if not publicily shared) and a hawks/reader slowburn. for haikyuu i'm just being garbage and want to write oikawa and iwaizumi smut, and for ososan i'm thinking about a collection of oneshots centered around karamatsu. so like, let me know ??? i'm deleting this by tomorrow night, just wanted to ask and made a poll to gauge interest: [please vote thank you](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll3337185xCBCF45d8-102)

just filling out the empty space. don't mind me.

**Author's Note:**

> also thinking about reviving my tumblr for obey me prompts because why not,,,, but how do i even start kldxfjlgjld


End file.
